Account Cancelled
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary:  Neal's in trouble again and not only with Peter. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it. Spoiler: Taking Account, Episode 7, Season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Account Canceled**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Neal's in trouble again and not only with Peter. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer**: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it. **Spoiler**: Taking Account, Episode 7, Season 3

**Chapter 1**

As Peter drove to June's he couldn't help but remember his words to Diana not more than fifteen minutes ago to her suggestion that Duponte must have a partner with expensive tastes. "No, I think it's my partner who has expensive taste," he had said hoping that he as wrong as he left to check it out.

The closer he got to Junes the more he was praying that Neal had not decided to pull some sort of con that might land him back in prison. He parked in the nearest spot he could find a mere block away and all but ran to the mansion and up the stairs to Neal's apartment. He gasped as his fears were confirmed, "Neal, I'm going to bust your butt over this," Peter said out loud as he sat in the nearest chair to wait his partner's return.

He was furious…and after all he's done to try to keep that kid out of prison and for him to do something so stupid was beyond Peter when he heard footsteps on the staircase and waited for Neal to appear.

Sara and Neal entered the apartment carrying even more packages but still had eyes only for themselves not seeing the fuming FBI agent at first. Peter didn't make himself known until after Neal had answered Sara's question on what would they do if the Vulture came after them.

His flippant answer of "we will just call Peter and the FBI will arrest him," had so enraged Peter that he couldn't remain silent any longer and all but shouted,

"Oh, you were going to call me eventually?"

Neal turned in shock seeing Peter for the first time and hurried to reply,

"Peter, there is an explanation for all of this," as he motioned to all of the art and gifts littering the apartment floor.

"I know…you thought you would spend the money to draw the Vulture out of hiding," Peter replied angrily.

Neal mega smiled lit up, "I love it how we're always on the same page."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say as Peter took affront and corrected it,

"Same page? We're not even reading the same book. We're not even in the same library!"

"Whoops," thought Neal as he started to back paddle from the angry agent,

"Okay, you're mad!"

"You're damn right I'm mad. YOU ROBBED A BANK!"

Sara jumped in to remind Peter that it was the Vulture that robbed a bank…she tried to explain that what they did wasn't the same…but after Peter blunt told her that it was only they robbed a different bank she decided to let Neal do the explaining. She felt like a child being scolded by an angry parent and didn't want any more of the lecture focused on her.

"Look Peter it was either do something or wait for the Vulture to slip up," replied Neal.

"And you thought this con would do it…without notifying me or getting the Bureau's confirmation…I know you didn't think we were doing anything quick enough but it's called due process for a reason. You have to follow the rules for us to get a conviction as soon as we arrest the Vulture," Peter explained once again. Sometimes he felt like he was the father of a unresponsive child…he didn't know how many times he had gone over this "following the rules" topic with Neal. "I guess I'm going to have to make a stronger impression on him this time," he thought as he looked at Neal.

"Look, I know this will work; we only got to give it a little more time," pleaded Neal as he looked at Peter hopefully.

"NO! Absolutely not. This ends now; Sara I suggest that you change your clothes and collect all of the receipts because all of this is going back as soon as the case is close!"

Sara nodded relieved that Peter had turned away from her; his focus back on Neal when he said quite forcefully,

"You are coming with me…NOW!"

Neal jumped and asked, "Where are we going?"

"To my house…you and I are going to have a lengthy discussion about your decisions today," Peter said angrily.

Neal shook his head, he knew what Peter meant by their having a discussion and he didn't want to have to face the angry agent while he was holding a leather strap.

Peter responded instantly to Neal's blatant disobedience by grabbing him by the arm and turning him so his backside was in easy reach and planting two hard licks to his backside.

"OWWW," cried Neal as he blushed after hearing Sara's gasp of surprise at the action.

Sara looked wide eyed at Neal and knew that Peter had some way of controlling him but in her wildest dreams hadn't considered that he used corporal punishment on her boyfriend.

"Now if you like we can continue or you can accompany me back to my house where this discussion can progress…it's all up to you," threatened Peter as he watched the expression on Neal's face change from defiance to compliance almost immediately.

"I'll come," replied Neal as he started to follow Peter only to turn back and tell Sara to cancel the hot tub.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ride to Peter's was in silence; Neal knew that now wasn't the time to plead his case not with Peter so obviously angry…maybe once Peter has cooled down he could get him to see things from his point of view.

Unfortunately for Neal, Peter had no intention of listening to anything Neal had to say. He was determined to give the young man the hiding of his life maybe after sitting on a hot bottom Neal would remember to follow the rules.

The first thing Neal noticed upon arriving at the house was El's car was missing, "Drat, I won't have El in my corner," Neal thought as the car stopped.

"Come on, I want to get this over with before El comes home," remarked Peter as he got out of the car and started for the front door.

"Why?" asked Neal, and before Peter could answer he added, "because you know she wouldn't be happy to see you spank me again?"

"Nope, because once she finds out that you robbed a bank she would probably want first crack at you and not give me a turn," replied Peter.

"She wouldn't do that Peter," replied Neal indignantly.

"You wouldn't want to make a wager on that would you, buddy boy?" asked Peter interestedly.

"Sure and if I win you don't spank me," replied Neal so sure he got the better of Peter.

"Okay, but if I win then you will take not only a spanking from me but one from her as well."

Neal paled a bit at the wager but certain that once El learned about how he was helping Sara get her money back he was sure that she would side with him that he nodded his agreement.

So both men entered the kitchen to wait for El to make an appearance. Peter got out a cold beer while Neal poured himself a glass of wine. "I would have a seat while you can, buddy while I let Satch out," Peter teased while Neal made a face but ultimately did find a chair out in the living room and waited for Peter's return.

By the time El arrived Peter was on his second beer and Neal was still sipping on his first glass of wine. "Hi guys, I wasn't expecting you two to be here so earlier tonight…you are going to have to give me time to make dinner," she added as she put her stuff down and took her coat off.

"Before you start dinner honey, Neal has something to tell you," Peter said as he motioned for Neal to begin.

El moved over to sit next to her husband and turned her attention to Neal and said, "I'm all ears, dear," and waited for him to start.

Neal began with telling her the high points of their new case and when he got to the pint of telling her that Sara and a lot of the bank's customers had lost everything to a hacker by the nickname of Vulture she was very sympathetic towards Sara's blight.

"So you see Elizabeth we hatched an idea to get Sara's money back by my tricking the bank into believing that I was Duponte and then them issuing me a debit card. Once I got the card I started spending the money to draw the Vulture out of hiding," Neal finished his recital with a charming smile.

"That sounds like a great idea dear and you got the bureau's permission to do this?" asked El.

"Well….no, not really. I was afraid Peter would say no," admitted Neal as he watched El's face. "She didn't look mad," thought Neal, "maybe she is going to side with me after all."

"I see," replied El as she glanced at her husband before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Neal beamed at Peter, "See I told you that she wouldn't get upset," he said not realizing that El had returned with a wooden spoon in her hand or that she was bounding down on him quickly. He did however feel it when she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up, smacking his rear with her spoon and lecturing him as she pulled him towards the dining room table,

"You didn't get the approval of the FBI for this harebrained scheme that could put you back behind bars and think that I'm not going to care enough to take you in hand? Well you have another thing to think about…now bend over and drop your pants!" she ordered furiously.

"Peter!" Neal turned to Peter for help but all it earned him was two swift strokes from El's spoon.

"Yeowwww….owwwww," cried Neal, "but Peter already spanked me…and while Sara was watching too," whined Neal in an attempt to save his butt.

"Peter did you do that?" El asked as she paused.

"I would hardly call it a spanking. I gave him two quick licks for not obeying me when I told him to follow me," replied Peter as he gave Neal a glare.

"But Sara was watching…and now she knows," wailed Neal.

Peter and El exchanged a glance before El spoke, "Good it is about time she knows what we have to do to keep you out of prison…now drop your pants and get into position," she ordered as she wagged her spoon in his face.

"But it might give her ideas," Neal continued to argue as he started to back up.

"If you don't do as I say I will personally buy her a wooden spatula to be used on you when in her opinion you need to have your bottom warmed," threatened El.

"You wouldn't," gasped Neal.

"She would…now do as she says I want my turn as well," added Peter with a twinkle in his eyes.

Neal reluctantly did as she ordered and soon with his trousers pooling at his ankles Neal was bent over the dining room table getting his bottom paddled with El's quick licks as she covered his backside several times and reducing Neal to tears before stopping and giving him a kiss to the top of his head. "Neal, you know that I only did that because I love you and don't want to see you throw away your freedom foolishly". She then petted his burning bottom before announcing,

"Now I'm going to start dinner; it should be ready in thirty minutes," she added as she gave Peter a look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

While Neal was still bent over Peter approached with his belt on his hand, "I guess this means I won the bet…now drop your boxers as well," he ordered firmly.

"PETER! NO!" yelled Neal as he stood quickly to see that Peter was ready to take his turn. His hands went automatically to protect his backside.

"Either do as I say or I'll send El back in here to persuade you to mind me," he threatened.

"But my butt hurts," whined Neal.

"And it is going to hurt worse if your do not obey me at once!"

Neal was going to refuse when he heard El from the kitchen, "Don't make me come back in there, dear; you won't like the outcome."

Neal turned back to the table and dramatically pushed his boxers to join his trousers and bent back over. Neal had only got back in position when he felt Peter's hand on his lower back holding him in place.

"Like El, I care about you Neal; and I don't want you back in prison when if you had only followed the rules all of this could have been prevented," Peter told him before letting the belt fly catching him in the middle of his sore backside.

"Yeoooowwww" screamed Neal as the pain from his first paddling was awakened with that one lick. He tried to get up only to be pushed back as Peter let lick after lick caress Neal's flaming backside until Neal was sobbing. Neal's backside was a scarlet red from his buttocks down stopping at his upper thighs and Peter had made sure that his sit spots had been well addressed as well. He would remember this "discussion" for several days afterwards.

Peter took the time to replace his belt before bending down and gently pulling up Neal's boxers and helping him to step out of his trousers. "Go and wash your face; there is a pair of sweatpants in your room. We will bring your dinner up to you if you rather not come back down," Peter told him gently as he pushed him towards the stairs.

Neal nodded as he wiped his tears before taking the first tentative step forward. He whimpered as he began his climb to his room.

When Peter brought up a tray later he wasn't surprise to find his young charge fast asleep on top of the bed on his stomach. He looked so young and innocent that always made Peter sorry that he hadn't come into Neal's life earlier and could have adopted him. Maybe he and El could have turned him from a life of crime if they had only known him earlier.

"P-Peter?" Neal said from the bed.

Peter put the tray on a nearby table and went to the bed sitting down next to Neal.

"Yeah buddy…I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was but I smelled the food on the tray and my stomach woke me," Neal admitted as he turned on his side so he could look at Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter; I didn't think…I only wanted to get Sara's money back," confessed Neal.

"I know Neal but it could have led you back to prison and I know that Sara wouldn't have wanted that…and neither would El and me. We've gotten used to having you here and would miss you if you went away," replied Peter gently.

"Are you and El still mad at me?"

"No…once the spankings are over with so is our anger…you have a clean slate with me and with El…I thought you knew this buddy."

Neal shook his head and a tear rolled down his face that caused Peter to pull him up into a hug immediately as the tears began to fall. Peter held Neal until he had cried out all of his sorrow and grief at disappointing Peter and El until he had been completely cried out. Peter kept rubbing his back until Neal had regained his emotions.

"Feel better now?" Peter asked Peter only to feel Neal nod.

"Then wash you face and join us…I'll bring a pillow to cushion your seat and you can liven up the conversation as you usually do." Peter said as he pulled away tousling Neal's head as he got up.

"Come on kid, we aren't going to wait forever," Peter added as he grabbed the tray and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was about a week later that Sara decided to ask Neal again about the fake passport she had found; there just something not right about the story he told her about it and she was going to discover the truth as soon as he got home. So when Neal opened the door to his apartment he was delighted and dismayed to find Sara waiting for him. Delighted to see his love but dismayed when he discovered her holding not only his fake passport but a wooden spatula that he knew had to come from June.

"Sara…what are you doing here?" Neal asked nervously.

"I thought I would get the truth out of you. I borrowed the spatula from June. She told me that it works wonders on you when she's had reason to use it," replied Sara as she walked closer.

Neal eyed the closed the door regretfully as Sara came closer. "I wouldn't try and run Neal; I can always have Peter find you and bring you back…you know I bet he can give me pointers on how to use this thing to maximize the sting."

"What do you want to know?" asked Neal warily.

"I want to know the truth," replied Sara, "about this passport and be advised that I don't like to be lied to."

"The passport is for me," replied Neal honestly, "to be used for any FBI stings, like I told you before," he added confident that his lie would be believed.

"I see," replied Sara as she smiled and moved closer luring Neal into believing that he had her fooled.

Neal returned her smile relieved that he had successfully side stepped the present situation.

But Sara wasn't finished as she pulled out her cellphone and said, "I'll just call Peter and confirm that."

Neal paled considerable at that and Sara knew that his story had been a lie. "You lied to me Neal and as I said earlier I don't take being lied to well…drop your pants and bend over that table!" She ordered as she pointed to the kitchen table in the room.

"Sara…can't we talk this out…you don't have to revert to using Peter's methods," pleaded Neal, "and besides that thing really hurts. After June used it on me the last time I couldn't sit comfortably for days."

"Why did June use it on you?" Sara asked curiously.

"For lying."

"Well I see that you are due for a refresher dose. You know I could always call her and tell her that you are ready for another spanking for the same thing…I bet she wouldn't be too pleased. Do you think she would come up and warm your bottom up again?"

Neal's expression at the thought was all of the answer Sara needed but to hurry him up she added, "either do as I say or I will call Peter and you can try and explain this passport to him."

Neal gave her such a look of anguish that Sara almost lost her resolve to carry out her threat but at the last moment she hardened her heart to his blight and he replied. "The passport is for me to disappear with before my release from the FBI."

"Were you going to leave without telling me goodbye?" Sara asked in a near whisper.

Neal nodded but added, "but I didn't want to."

"Mozzie?" guessed Sara.

Neal nodded again as he held his breath on what she was going to do next.

Sara looked at him with understanding before making her decision, "I'll keep your secret," which caused Neal to smile until Sara completed her sentence with, "now drop your pants and bend over."

"W-What! I told you the truth," sputtered Neal.

"Only after you first tried to deceive me with a lie and after I had to resort to a little blackmail," replied Sara with a grin.

Neal looked at her with shock unable to believe that she was intending to use that thing on him and remembering what it felt like the last time it was used.

"Neal I'm giving you a count of five before I call June and ask her to come up and paddle you," she threatened. "One…two…three…"

Neal didn't let her get any further with her countdown before his hands fumbled momentarily with his trousers' button before his pants fell around his ankles and he bent over the table and held on.

Sara lost little time in getting into position behind him or raising the spatula over her head and pounding it into his backside.

"OWWWWW…not so hard!" gasped Neal as the first lick landed in the center of his backside but before he could deal with the pain of the first lick Sara had landed two more and all to the same area causing Neal to begin begging for mercy.

Sara turned a deaf ear to his pleas and continued to land smack after smack to the same two areas of his backside…the center of each buttock.

Neal tried to keep from yelling out but after a few minutes of this type of treatment the tears began and when he didn't think he could take anymore without sobbing Sara stopped and stepped away so he could straighten up.

"Are you going to lie to me again?" she asked as she noticed his tears for the first time.

"Sara…it's what I do," hedged Neal as he bent back down to pull his pants back up.

WHACK!

"OWWWW!"

"Are you going to lie to me again," Sara repeated.

"NO!"

"Because if you do we will repeat this action only you will be completely bottomless," promised Sara as she pulled Neal in close for a kiss. After some more consoling, Sara broke away and put Neal passport down and picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked a breathless Neal…the after play had been intense.

"First to return the spatula to June and then to get a paddle of my own…we have some more discussing to do about that Raphael you allegedly stole," she replied with an evil grin.

"SARA!"

**Epilogue:**

It was during the drive to work the next morning that Peter noticed Neal squirming and asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," asked Neal.

"When you squirm like this it only means one thing …you did something wrong and was spanked or paddled for it…have you been lying to June again?" persisted Peter.

"No I didn't lie to June," retorted Neal.

Peter didn't say anything more for the next few blocks and Neal thought the subject was closed until he blurted out, "SARA SPANKED YOU!"

Neal blushed red as Peter guessed the truth. "It's your fault for spanking me in front of her the other day; now she feels that she can use a paddle to interrogate me," admitted an embarrassed Neal.

"Oh, she's still looking for the Raphael you stole."

"Allegedly stole," corrected Neal, "and yes. She bought a paddle and used it on me in hopes of finding the stolen painting."

Peter burst out laughing at the thought of Sara paddling Neal.

"It's not funny Peter…that thing hurts. I can barely sit; I should have called in sick," whined Neal as the continued to squirm.

"Did you admit to stealing the painting?"

"No…I don't have it; but I did offer to help her find it," replied Neal embarrassment still evident on his face.

"I'll talk with Sara and tell her that he can't paddle an admission out of you," promised Peter as he took a turn and headed back to June's. "Take the day off to recover from Sara's administrations but be ready to work tomorrow."

"Thanks Peter," replied Neal as the blocks speeded past them as Peter drove Neal home before coming to a stop in front of June's.

Just before Neal left the car Peter said, "Try and stay out of trouble; you have too many people ready and able to show you the error of your ways to the seat of your britches."

Neal nodded as he got out of the car, "but why did Sara have to be such a fast learner."

**The End**


End file.
